


Naps and Blue Butterflies

by Astralideas



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Butterflies, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Pinkie isn't shy. If there's one thing Pinkie isn't it's shy, so then why is she getting all flustered around her BFF Fluttershy?





	Naps and Blue Butterflies

Pinkie took a deep breath as she stood on the doorstep of Carousel Boutique. "Well, here I go," Pinkie said as she knocked. Rarity opened the door. 

"Pinkie! What are you doing here? Not that I mind having you over of course but I have some work I need to finish," Rarity said as Pinkie walked in.

"Oh I just need some advice Rarity but I can come back later!" Pinkie hurriedly said, turning around to leave.

"Nonsense darling! I always have time for friends!" Rarity assured her and ushered her in. As Pinkie and Rarity sat down in the living room Pinkie was getting increasingly flustered just thinking about asking advice on what she was going to ask about. "So what did you need advice about Pinkie?" Rarity questioned 

"Um, w-well I-I um," Pinkie stuttered out she went to cover her face. 

"Pinkie dear whatever could be causing you of all ponies to be shy?" Rarity asked Pinkie.

She finally muttered an answer " I-I have somepony I like, as more than a friend I mean,". 

Rarity positively squealed "Ooooh!! Romance! Oh Pinkie what do you need to know about!?" she was dancing giddily in place.

Pinkie sighed "I don't know how to tell them and I don't know the first thing about dating either," this was the one kind of relationship she was clueless in, she was a master at all other kinds. 

"Well I could help you but you'd need to tell me who it is or at least describe them,". 

Pinkie sighed "She's shy, and kind, a huge introvert, she likes the quiet so I try to tone it down around her, she absolutely adores animals! And she's so cute and her wings are the softest, not that I've actually gotten to touch them but I bet they're soft, and she has a long mane and tail that look so silky soft and her coat looks so fluffy! And I love her Rarity and what should I dooooo!?" Pinkie finished, looking close to crying.. 

Rarity didn't know whether to gape in shock or laugh "F-Fluttershy? The special somepony you like is Fluttershy?!" Rarity went to sit with her friend giving her a hug as she talked. 

"Y-Y-Yes and she probably doesn't like me like that at all!" Pinkie started sobbing hysterically. 

"Shhh it's fine darling I know the perfect thing!" Rarity said. 

"Y-You do?" Pinkie asked Rarity shakily.

"Yes I do and here's what you're going to do!" Rarity said as she started telling Pinkie her plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the second time that day Pinkie stood on a doorstep and sighed. Though this time it was the doorstep to Fluttershy's cottage and she had a slightly more understandable reason to be nervous. 

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this," Pinkie quietly said to herself. Pinkie knocked on the door more gentle then she had on Rarity's door, so as not to scare the owner and hopefully soon to be date. 

"Hello?" Fluttershy asked quietly "Oh! Pinkie it's you! Come in," 

As Pinkie walked in feeling very nervous she said "Thanks Fluttershy. I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry for whatever I did," Fluttershy apologized.

Pinkie giggled and explained "Heh heh, Don't worry Fluttershy you didn't do anything!".

"If you say so," Fluttershy said as they at down on the couch together. "W-Well um w-what did you want to talk about?" Fluttershy questioned her. Pinkie was getting flustered, Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. Pinkie was never nervous! What could she possibly want to talk about that was making her feel this way?

"I-I-I.... I LIKE YOU ROMANTICALLY!" Pinkie shouted startling the various animals who had been watching the conversation.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"Really..." Pinkie answered and with trepidation asked her question "And I was wondering, if you like me back, if you would want to go on a d-date with m-me?".

Fluttershy was also getting flustered. "W-Well I like you like that too, and if you want I would love to go on a date with you," 

Pinkie grinned "Hooray! I already have a date planned for today if that's okay?" Pinkie asked Fluttershy as she bounced up and down, feeling like herself for the first time all day.

"That would be fine," Fluttershy quietly said as Pinkie's already wide grin widened.

"Great! Follow me!". Pinkie took Fluttershy's hoof and led her to the edge of the Whitetail Woods and as they went in went toward a beautiful clearing with a lake, a meadow, and a waterfall connecting to some mountain. On a hill in the clearing near the lake was a checkered red and white picnic blanket. Pinkie led Fluttershy over to it saying "This it! I made some of your favorite foods and some of mine too of course!".

"I love it Pinkie," Fluttershy assured her. They walked over and had a wonderful time as they ate the delicious food, told jokes, and shared stories. 

"So..... are you having fun?" Pinkie shyly asked nervously.

"Yes Pinkie I'm having a wonderful time," Fluttershy smiled and said.

Pinkie sighed in relief "Good! I was really nervous about the date,".

"Usually I'm the nervous one" Fluttershy softly chuckled. 

Pinkie counted down in her head 3...2...1!, suddenly a swarm of absolutely beautiful blue and black butterflies started flying towards the meadow. 

"Oh! Pinkie! What's this?" Fluttershy asked as a butterfly landed on her nose.

"Well I know you love butterflies and Rarity told me that these pretty butterflies like to come here around noon." Pinkie told her as they laid down together. The butterflies landed on them as they held still. 

Since both ponies were full of food, relaxed, and laying completely still they fell asleep snoozing in the warm noon sun on a comfy blanket with butterflies surrounding them as they cuddled in their sleep. Both ponies contented and having sweet dreams about each other.


End file.
